Pokemon Short Stories
by Sherlock202
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring different pokemon from different generations (inspired by the 'Pokemon Generations shorts)


**About time I started writing again. This time I'm going to write a series of short stories just so I can get more time to plan my next big project. Enjoy them while you can.**

* * *

 **The Stray Pokemon**

'Well come in my lads. I've been waiting for you', came the same jolly voice from outside the lab. The three pokemon stood impatiently on a table in the middle of the room, waiting for their new trainers to pick them up. They all pushed each other to try and get in front of each other to show off to the new trainers. One pokemon was not bothered to pick a fight; that was the fire type Charmander. It watched Squirtle and Bulbasaur as they fought with each other. Suddenly the door opened, the professor and two young boys entered the room.

'Now Squirtle, Bulbasaur stopped fighting now!', yelled Professor Oak. He glared at the two pokemon, who looked down with guilt. 'Now Tommy, you choose first', he said to a small boy with neat brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow top and blue jeans. The boy looked carefully at the three pokemon.

'I choose Squirtle', he announced, pointing at Squirtle. At once, Squirtle jumped into the boy's arms and tickled its face with its small blue hands. The last two pokemon watched with envy as the boy got his pokeballs and pokedex and left with Squirtle in his arms.

'Now Joey it's your turn', said Professor Oak to a surprisingly tall boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red top and blue shorts. He looked at the last two pokemon carefully.

'I choose Bulbasaur', said the boy, pointing at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur let itself be picked up by the boy and let itself be hugged. The charmander watched with great sadness as Bulbasaur was carried away by the boy. Now the professor was looking very confused.

'That's weird', it heard Professor Oak muttering to himself. 'Larry was supposed to be coming today. But why hasn't he showed up yet?'. The charmander thought its trainer didn't want it. However, the professor walked up to it and stroke its head.

'Don't worry', he comforted the sad pokemon. 'I bet your new trainer is just delayed. He'll come for you'. Charmander hoped that this was the case.

* * *

Two days had gone by and the new trainer still hadn't showed up. Charmander had waited on the same table for so long. It looked like that waiting for a new trainer was a waste of time. It was now night time and everyone was asleep. The Charmander got off the table and tip toed carefully around the lab, trying to find an exit. If the trainer wasn't coming for it then it would find the trainer itself. Using the flame on its tail, Charmander tip toed to the big door that lead outside the lab. After passing by giant machines and desks, it used all of its strength to push the door opened. The door swung opened suddenly and Charmander tumbled onto the ground.

It looked up and found itself in the middle of a grassy place filled with small buildings. It knew it was called a village. Charmander scampered away from the lab and headed for a small forest full of tall grass. As it went into the grass, the strands seemed taller than itself, they made it look like it was a forest but with grass blades. The charmander made its way through the grass blades and as it got out, it found itself surrounded by enormous trees which surrounded a small rocky path. Curious, the charmander hopped on the path and followed it to see where it would lead it.

It seemed like ages before the charmander noticed something very pretty: a sunrise. It watched as the sun rose over the the path, lighting up the sky in the process. However, as the sun rose, the charmander could see more trees in the distance. Not only that, they were all cramped in one area. Maybe it could find its trainer there. As it went towards the area full of trees the charmander saw an injured pokemon right beside the entrance. It was a weedle. At once, the charmander ran towards it. It tried to touch it but the weedle tried to move away. But the injury on its head caused it to fall over.

 _This forest is very dangerous. The pokemon living there would attack any intruder, even other pokemon,_ the weedle squeaked in a language that only Pokemon could understand. The charmander gave the weedle a confused look. _You don't what a forest is? How pathetic. A forest is a condensed area of trees where pokemon live. Now do you get it?,_ the weedle snapped. The charmander still looked confused. Then it made a decision that it highly regretted for the rest of its life. The charmander headed towards the entrance to the forest.

 _Foolish pokemon, I told you it's dangerous,_ the weedle called to it. The charmander ignored the weedle and went inside. Suddenly, it turned dark. The sun wasn't shining. The charmander looked up. The trees' branches were so thick that they were blocking the sunlight. However, the charmander took a deep breath and carried on through the forest. The deeper it went in, the more lost the charmander got. There was no path, so it had no idea where it was going. After a long walk, the charmander sat down for a rest, but not for long.

It looked up and saw some pokemon hanging from the trees, they were Kakuna! The charmander knew what this meant; Beedrill were around. Panicking, the charmander scampered underneath the kakuna to find a way out of the forest. Too late! The beedrill discovered it. The charmander ran as fast as it could as the beedrill flew behind it, firing poison stings at it. Terrified, the charmander tried to find a way to escape. Moments later, it could see some light in the distance. The charmander ran so much that it felt like the beedrill was losing it. Finally, it jumped into the light...and out of the forest.

Panting, the charmander looked up. It found itself in the middle of a grassy field with more tall grass. In the distance, was an area full of tall buildings. It felt a bit tired, so that area was perfect to find shelter. The charmander slowly walked towards the area of buildings they got bigger and bigger as it got closer. Finally, it entered and saw not only tall buildings but lots of people on the streets. Exhausted, the charmander collapsed on the streets.

* * *

'Look...waking up', a female voice rang through its head. The charmander opened its eyes. It found itself in some sort of hospital room, but it wasn't. It looked to its left and a woman was looking down on it.

'Thank god you're alright', said the woman kindly. 'I thought you'd never wake up.' The charmander looked at the woman.

'Professor Oak panicked when you disappeared because your new trainer came this morning looking for you'. As soon as it heard the word 'trainer' the charmander immediately stood up. It squeaked with excitement.

'So no wonder why you ran away from the lab, you wanted to find your trainer', the woman laughed. A chansey that was standing beside her was also laughing beside her.

An hour later, the professor and the new trainer arrived at the center. The charmander later learned that it was staying in a pokemon center. The trainer was a small girl with big brown eyes and short blonde hair. She wore a pink top and a blue skirt and had dainty white shoes on her feet. The nurse carried it over to the little girl and the charmander jumped into her arms.

'Hi Charmander. My name is Amy', said the girl, giving it a big smile and a hug.

'Now Amy here is your pokedex and your pokeballs', said the professor handing her the apparatus. 'Thank you Professor', Amy squealed happily and she ran off with the charmander in its arms.

As Amy carried the charmander to home, it felt like it learned a lesson: not all pokemon can live in the wild and it's better to wait than just go out and find your trainer by yourself. Maybe it tell other started pokemon that in the future.

The end.


End file.
